When a tethered float is used in a situation with relative movement between the water and the user, it is difficult to control the position of the float. For example, a fisherman fishing in a river, using a lure attached to a float, will find that the float is carried by the current toward the bank of the river where it may become entangled in the overgrowth of the bank or in weeds in the shallow water. A fisherman on a moving boat will find that the float is carried to the rear of the boat and into the turbulent water area aft of the boat engine.
Several attempts have been made to overcome this problem by providing a guidable float. One such device utilizes a body having two keels, each keel extending orthogonally from opposite sides of the float body, wherein the keels are fixed and perpendicular with relation to each other. The problem with this and other such prior art devices is that they are designed to plane in a single lateral direction. This can be a particular problem in a situation where the fishermen is fishing off both sides of the boat or is fishing off both sides of a river.
One more versatile prior art float design is adjustable and allows planing in two directions, however, in order to change the planing direction of the float, it is necessary to remove the float from the water and change the position of the keels by repositioning a spring detent which limits movement of the keels to a position 90 degrees from its original position on the body.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a float device which provides planing in two different directions, without having to retrieve the float and adjust the float configuration in an opposite planing direction.